Family
by Cadao
Summary: Jackie meets her grandchildren, Mickey gets his heart broken again, and aliens want to make London into a bathtub. Normal stuff, ne?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Did not own, did not make, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related ideas. They all belong to BBC. However, Delta and Jake (the Twins) are mine and whoever else helps with their development. Which stands thus far as: Cathica, AnAncientSpirit, fizzwizz15, rosetylerrox, Angelicninja, AmyAmidala and The-Phantom-Of-The-TARDIS 

Uhm...people, I'm not British (duh) so forgive me if 'git' is being misused. (shrugs apologecticly)

THETA

The med lab is just as damp and cold as the hallways had been. Everything seems to be darker, and a few places of the walls are sizzling from where the Ikolposa had tried to grip. Don't you love gravity?

Rose is fine, though irked, snapping at me, "What was that?"

I contemplate not telling her what had almost happened. I don't want to frighten her, but then, this is Rose. She's not a stupid ape that will go into a panic attack if something goes wrong. No, she'll clobber the culprit if she can. So I'll tell her, then.

Walking up to her, I grin and give her a kiss. "Nothin'. Just some energy beings that like to eat young and unexperienced Time Lords or Ladies." Perhaps I should of worded that better - Rose's eyes go wide.

"Eat?" She asks in horror, like she hadn't believed it and then I had told her. Yes, Theta, should of worded that better. Git.

"Don' worry. I got rid of 'em. They won't hurt Jake or Delta." I soothe, bringing Rose into a hug and kissing her nose. She giggles and grins back, her eyes bright and cheery.

"I know we're safe." She replies, leaning up for another kiss. I almost want to tell her there is no guarantee that I will be able to save them all the time, but my hearts would just brake at her hurt if I did tell her that.

She rests her head on my shoulder, a happy little sigh escaping from her.

"So...we goin' to see Mum yet?" She asks innocently, knowing the answer. Damn. I was hoping she would forget. Besides, doesn't she want to rest a while? So I say as much.

"Don't you want to rest a bit?"

Oi! My wife's glare is enough to make me think I'll have a Jackie in a few years instead of a Rose. Lovely. With my ever-ready grin I say,

"We better get a move on then. By now they will know we landed."

Rose beams at me. I let her go, taking a few steps to get to Delta. I scoop her up while Rose picks up Jake.

"Hope Mum doesn't mind not being here for the naming process..." Rose trails off, frowning. I hope not, too. I shudder to think of what that beast would think of naming my children.

But then, Rose is beautiful. Perfect name for a perfect ape.

Jack is still in the hall. He is off his butt, though, and he is no longer laughing. Noticing us, he comes over and wonders, "What was that, Doc?"

"Ikolposa." I reply without hesitation.

Jack's face downs comprehension. "Guess that means you found a way to send them back into the time-stream?"

"No." I shrug. Jack raises an eyebrow but doesn't press it.

The Tardis is a little reluctant to let us out of her boarders - she's convinced something is going to happen and the kids will get in trouble before they can even comprehend it. After a few silent, erm, words, she finally opens the doors.

London is wonderful, don't know what the Old Girl's problem was. No rain, no clouds, no evil nasties wanting to take over the universe. And then, when I think that maybe this was going to be a good visit, I see him.

Rickey the Idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Did not own, did not make, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related ideas. They all belong to BBC. However, Delta and Jake (the Twins) are mine and whoever else helps with their development. Which stands thus far as: Cathica, AnAncientSpirit, fizzwizz15, rosetylerrox, Angelicninja, AmyAmidala and The-Phantom-Of-The-TARDIS 

MICKEY

I am going to see Jackie. Every once in a while we get together and worry about Rose. Not exactly what I figured my social life would be when I was older, but it beats worrying about her by myself. Going off with a guy she doesn't even know...if it was someone that didn't have a time-box, would her Mum put up with it? No.

Which makes me wonder: How long is Rose really gone when she comes back? How long has it been for her? In that time-box, that Tardis, does she age? Will she still be eighteen when I'm fifty?

And why doesn't she love me? I want her to be happy; its why I let her marry the bloke in the first place. I'd rather have her happy without me then un-happy with me.

In response to my musings the Tardis starts to bleed into reality. My heart quickens. Even after all this time, Rose still makes my heart thump wildly. She doesn't know how much I love her, and I will never tell her. She is too important to me.

Jack is the first to step out of the Tardis. Rose follows him with a little baby cradled in her arms. The Doctor is last, holding another little form. The two small ones must of been only a few hours old at most. Not that I know that much about babies.

Rose sees me. Her eyes dim a little, like she is sorry that I had to see this. I grin at her and speed up.

"Hiya Rose." I greet. "How old are they?"

All three seem shocked at my question. The Doctor recovers first, answering, "Their an hour old."

"Should they be out of the hospital?" I ask, concerned for their health. And Rose's. Who opens her mouth to talk but is interrupted before she starts.

"Their Gallifreyan trust me, they are fine." The Doctor spat. Jeez, I was just trying to help. Don't they have bad immune systems or something? The systems have to develop? But I know nothing, I guess.

"Mickey -" Rose begins.

"Their cute." I interrupt, not wanting to hear her pity, her 'I'm sorry, Mickey.' All three of the adults look uncomfortable, and the Doctor says,

"Yes, well, we better get going. To see Jackie and all that."

"Yes. Right." I shift around then get out of their way. Rose stalls.

"Mickey..."She trails off. "Look -"

"Rose, I'm fine." I have to mentally bite my lip to keep from telling her, 'They are cute. Should of been mine, too. Not some...aliens.'

But I do not say that, even if my insides are tearing apart. Rose nods, and she leaves. Rose glances back at me, and I give her my biggest smile. Her relief is obvious. For love I will do anything...even pretend I'm okay with her being married to a bloke from outer space.

But if I ever get alone with him I'll kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Did not own, did not make, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related ideas. They all belong to BBC. However, Delta and Jake (the Twins) are mine and whoever else helps with their development. Which stands thus far as: Cathica, AnAncientSpirit, fizzwizz15, rosetylerrox, Angelicninja, AmyAmidala and The-Phantom-Of-The-TARDIS

JACKIE

I am in the process of making me some dinner when I hear the familiar sound of Rose's laughter. She's home! My baby's home! With a joyful smile I hastily put my meal down. I rush to the door and yank it open. To be greeted by a very fat Rose with a baby - a cute, adorable baby.

"Ooooo." I scoop my grandchild away from Rose and step out of the way. "Your so cute!" I tell the baby, his or her blue eyes gazing at me in wonder. I believe its a boy, but I think Rose would thump me for checking.

"Hope you got enough love for two." The Doctor brakes in, following Rose with another baby and big grin. Normally I wouldn't do this, but...I grin back at him like a damn fool.

"Wish I had four arms." I reply, somewhere in my mind hoping he wouldn't give me two more arms.

"Hiya Jackie." Jack greets, making a beeline for the couch and flopping himself over it. Reminds me of Mickey when he comes over to talk. Then he asks, "Somethin's burning?"

Funny. That's usually Mickey's first words after 'Hiya Jackie'.

"Oh - someone take the baby!" He or she is snatched up by Rose. I hurry back to the stove, calling, "What are their names, then? Boys, girls?" I hope two girls.

"Both." Rose says happily, sitting down at the table and cuddling her son/daughter. Just as perfect.

"Well?" I demand almost perkily. I want to know their names!

"This is Theta Micheal Jake Peter." Rose declares happily. Peter. Named for her father, Pete. A man she had never met. That's my Rose, loving everyone and everything.

Emphasis on thing.

"And the other one?" I press while mixing in vegetables with my soup. The aroma made my stomach rumble. Quiet down, you. We have company!

"Delta Chione Rose Jacklyn." Rose reels off proudly.

Chione? What kind of name was that? Its very pretty, but I've never heard it before. And why such long names? I'd hate to bellow those when they get in trouble. I turn to my daughter and son-in-law.

"Soup? Pot pie? Scone?" I ask innocently while trying to think of a way to approuch shortening my grandchildren's names.

"Non burnt food?" Jack adds as he comes into the kitchen, leaning on the door frame. How rude! I offer him food and he jibes at me. So what if he's right? I'll shove a burnt veggie down his throat. And I think I need to upgrade to a bigger place. I never realised how small me kitchen was until now. And then when those two angels are older...ooo. Its going to get crowded.

"No thanks, Jackie." The Doctor - what's his name? Theta? Thata? - sits beside Rose. The baby looks so helpless and small with him...I fight an urge to yank the baby out of his arms. I don't know why I don't trust him; he proved over and over he is safe.

"Some soup, Mum, please and thank you." Rose replies to my question along with a nod. I turn back to the soup, taking down two bowls. I realise Jack hadn't said anything.

"Jack?" I ask, glancing back.

"I guess I'll have some pie." He decides. I guess I can't shove that burnt veggie down his throat. Oh well...I'll settle with shoving burnt pie down his throat. Better grab a plate, then.

After we have all eaten, we troop to the living room, where Rose feeds Jake. I cuddle Delta, and start asking questions. Where have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Who delivered them? The Doctor! Oh, well, yes, I suppose he is a doctor...

The Doctor is causally looking out the window. He frowns, his eyebrows knit together, and he turns to Rose with a big smile. "I'm going to take a walk -"

"You mean, you see something suspicious and you want to check it out." Rose asks innocently. I smile to myself. Thinks he can outsmart my Rose, no, I don't think so. She's just too smart.

The Doctor has a guilty face, so Rose has to be right. Not that I thought she wouldn't be. Rose grins.

"Oh, go on then. But take Jack with you!"

The Doctor rolls his eyes. As a goodbye, the Doctor kisses Rose. I have to repeat in my mind, 'They are married, they are married...' or I swear, I will smack that man. Thing. A few seconds later the two men were gone, leaving me to catch up with Rose.

"So..." Rose shifts Jake so she can burp him.

"Is he a good husband, sweetheart?" I ask. It wasn't what I meant to say, but can you blame me? She lives in a time-box, is married to an alien, and last time I saw her (which was three months ago) she was not pregnant. I don't think. "I mean, he isn't nasty now that your married to him?"

"Oh Mum!" Rose sighs. "Theta's perfect. Well, okay, he's not perfect, but he's a good man. Besides, he has nine hundred years of experience. I think with him I'm ready for anything. And the fact he doesn't sleep much will be good for night time."

The nine hundred years experience is what I'm worried about. But Rose does have a point; he can keep watch over the babies while she sleeps. We sit in silence, swapping children when Delta decides she's hungry too.

We watch the telly. We play a few card games. Rose tells me about her adventures, how she had not listened to the Doctor and had a natural birth (I groan, she gives me a sheepish smile) and then around lunch we decide on steaks.

We are in the kitchen when the door crashes open (I think one of these days I'll get a steal door) and this creature barrels in. The monster-alien is large, ugly, and aiming for the far corner of the living room. I know what it wants - or perhaps it just wants out of my flat. Either way, I am not going to let it get to its destination. It is just too ugly and snarly to be a nice creature. Frying pan in hand, I rush over to it, slamming my pan right over its head. With a grunt it falls.

"No one hurts my grandchildren! Not so defenceless now, are they then?" I hit the monster on the head with the frying pan for good measure.

"Mum!" Rose exclaims. "The carpet!"

Oh no. I don't have money to replace that! What am I going to tell my mates? A dog came in, dragging purple paint in with it? Stupid alien!

"Look what you did!" I snarl, pointing to the floor and giving the alien my years-practiced glare. In response, the monster groans and we two elder Tylers smash it. Its time for a knew carpet anyway.

But what to do with the body?

((((((0))))))

Could someone please tell me if I'm writing Jackie right? I don't usually write her, and I'm not sure I did her right.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Did not own, did not make, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related ideas. They all belong to BBC.

THETA

Jack is almost right behind me as I exit the Estate. The two 'teens' that I had spotted from Jackie's living room still standing by the corner, chatting away. To the untrained eye they seem to be normal teens. Just hanging out after school. Smoking. Nasty habit, smoking. Unhealthy for you and the environment.

One of them looks up, a girl with curly brown hair and a squashed like nose. Her eyes go wide and she pokes her friend. Who glances up, laughing, only to go still. His face goes white.

Then their both running. I grin at Jack before going off in pursuit. We go through alleyways, across roads, and right through a couple restaurants. It is in a park we finally catch up to them. I tackle the girl, and Jack trips the boy.

"We did nothins wrong!" The girl whines. "Jus' smokin'!"

"Really?" I pull out an alien communication device. She goggles at it then says hurriedly,

"It's s'not mine! I don't knows how it gots there! I swears!"

The boy groans. "You're the Doctor, aren't you?" He is looking at me. I nod while standing up and yanking the girl up with me. She frowns poutily, looking around for excape.

"I know who you are, and no you can not do what you are here for." I give them both a glare. From what I can see, they are just a young couple...a young couple who think London would be an easy target for their shenanigans. I don't know what they want to do, but being a young pair of Yae'iouy, I know its something to do with water. Studying the animal life? Ha.

The boy gets a burst of bravery (stupidity, if you ask me), attacking Jack and then me, moving so fast I barely register it as I fall to the ground.

"Ow." Jack sounds more shocked then hurt.

I leap up, tackling the girl again, and in turn knocking the boy over. The boy shouts a very, very rude word in his native language. The girl and I struggle up, her swearing louder and more frequently then I thought possible for a species that doesn't communicate telepathically.

With a big grin I say hello to all the nice people with weapons. One smiles back briefly and I wave to her. She coughs when her C.O. snarls something at her.

"Hi." Jack gives the owner of one said gun a big, charming smile. "Look, we -"

"Are trespassing." The biggest, ugliest, smelliest of them all growls. Must be the leader. He has the most scars, and he is dressed in a slightly more decorative way.

"We aren't trespassing." I beamed. "Jus' walkin' through, and these two looked suspicious."

The Leader snorted. "Bring 'em."

Unique line, that. 'Bring 'em.' Honestly, you'd think after millions of years of evil geniuses they would come up with better lines. I mean, don't they get practice? Go to school and learn to be evil nasties? All right, the school idea is a bit outlandish...

The guards shove us forward. Jack and the girl that I had waved at are flirting. Not even the C.O.'s glare and snarling can stop the two. I study the way they talk, the way they move. And then - an opening!

"Agggg!" The gaurd in front of me yelps. He stumbles, knocking over the next gaurd, who in turn trips another...it is actually funny. Jack pulls the girl he is flirting with away, and we run.

"So...what's your name?" Jack asks as we round a corner, startling a few kids. They dodge out of the way, and listen when I tell them to get into their homes.

"Tyukiolkaeartuia. Just call me Kae'ah." The girl answers. "And Doctor?"

"Yeah?" I glance at her.

"Next time be a little earlier, yeah?"

Well. That's interesting. She was expecting me. Means I should get to know this Kae'ah.

We come to a stop. Kae'ah giggles, causing both of us to raise our eyebrows. With a shrug she explains, "They were so sure nothing would happen they're probably still laying there, like a pack of dandelions."

Both Jack and I smile.

"Well...shall we?" I gesture in the general direction of Jackie's apartment.

"Yes. Lets. I have much to tell you." Kae'ah nods. Behind us I hear some suspicious sounds, so I take hold of both companions' hands and run. Kae'ah stumbles a bit, but Jack is only too happy to help her.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Would it help if I said sorry for forgetting? I did upload this on the Teaspoon, though...I THOUGHT I uploaded it here... sorry?

Disclaimer: Did not own, did not make, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related ideas. They all belong to BBC. However, Delta and Jake (the Twins) are mine and whoever else helps with their development. Which stands thus far as: Cathica, AnAncientSpirit, fizzwizz15, rosetylerrox, Angelicninja, AmyAmidala and The-Phantom-Of-The-TARDIS

ROSE

My mother has a dead alien in her living room. Lovely. I glance at the door, hoping no one will decide to come waltzing by and look in. That'd be hell in explaining everything.

"So...what do we do with it?" Mum wonders anxiously. "Chop it up and take it out with the rubbish?"

"No, Mum. People would notice the smell and I'm sure the Doctor would have a kiniption if he knew you had simply dumped it in the rubbish."

"Well, what then? We let it stay there and rot?"

"No..." I chew my lip. "I'm not sure. We could just wait for Theta to come back. He'll know what to do."

"Hmmm." Mum frowns. "I guess..."

I try not to sigh. Why does Mum hate Theta so much? He hasn't done anything to her...I mean, aside from bringing me on adventures. And blowing up my workplace (honestly, I think that should give him points.) and...oh. What if he did something to her?

I bite my lower lip.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Mum wonders while seeing if the alien would fit into a garbage bag. Fat chance, that.

"Did...Theta and you...do something while I left you two alone that one time?" I wish I didn't have to ask this. Mum blinks at me.

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you mean. He's yours."

Comforting. "But...why do you not like him, Mum? He's kind, and he's gentle. Unless of course your trying to take over the universe, or exploiting a civilization, then he's cruel and hard. But that's good. He's the universe's protector, Mum. He's not going to do anything...unless he already did something that I should know about."

Mum's eyes go wide. "Rose, if you can think that'd he do such a thing!"

"No, Mum!" My hands clench into fists. This is not going right. Mum is understanding this all wrong. I wasn't saying that he did do something vile, I was just...

Jake starts to cry, and I rush over to him, welcoming the distraction. He's not hungry, though...he just stinks like a little warthog. I put him on the couch, snatching up a clean nappy for him. Mum watches me, sighs, and goes off to the kitchen.

"You think we could claim he was a wild animal that somehow got into my flat?" Mum asked from the kitchen. I glance at the alien.  
He's big, ugly, but not a bear or ... or... well, anything I can think of that could brake through a door.

"Rose!" Theta's voice crashes into the room, and he soon follows. Right behind him is Jack and some woman with robin egg coloured hair.

"Theta...?" I blink at him. He looks at the bloke on the floor and turns to the woman.

"That him?" He jerked his thumb to the monster.

"Yeah, that's him all right. I'm sorry, if I had known your family was going to be still at the apartment, I would of told you the assassin was hunting them sooner!"

"Assassin?" I exclaim as Mum rushes out of the kitchen, snapping, "They hired someone to kill two little babies?"

The woman blinks. "Theta and Delta Sigma...well, they are important..." She shrugs. "I don't know much except I was sent to intercept the Doctor so that his children wouldn't die...not that I think he needs help, but I'm just an underling, I do as I'm told." She glances at Jack. "Didn't know the Doctor had a team thing going on, though." She grins briefly, but squashes whatever she is going to say.

"Right." Theta turns to me. "Are you all right, love?" He sits down, glances at Delta (I see his eyes flash a little) then settles his gaze on me.

"I'm fine..." I grin. "Mum killed the assassin with her frying pan."

The woman snorts, then is laughing so hard she falls onto her butt. Jack tries to catch her, but he only ends up falling with her. We look over at her, and when she is calm enough to speak she tells us, "That assassin is the highest quality, so to speak. And he gets killed from a frying pan?"

"Highest quality? He just barged in!" Mum points to the door.

"Well..." Kae'ah shrugs.

"Jack, Kae'ah, stay here. Be right back with the Tardis... we can load him up into the Tardis and dump him in the sun..." Theta stands up. I look at the woman. She must be Kae'ah.

"Wait!" Kae'ah glances at the alien. "We have to save London, first. Don't you want to know why they sent the assassin?"

"You said my grandchildren are important." Mum raises her chin up.

"They are, but the Yae'iouy don't know that. They sent the assassin to tie up the Doctor...see, they are going to submerge London."

"What?" Everyone one of us except Theta wonder.

Kae'ah blinks. "They want to use London as a bathtub...see, humans rotting in the water is the latest craze in keeping their skin healthy...it doesn't, of course, and many people on the other side tried telling them if they do it then many humans are going to find out about it..."

Mum breaks the silence that follows. "That is disgusting...I would never even think of doing something like that, and trust me, I am a fan of beauty creams."

"So now you understand?" Kae'ah wonders.

Theta frowns. "Where is their control center?"

Kae'ah smiles grimly. "The Park."

"Ah...should not have left, then..."

"And what if we hadn't stopped the assassin?" I swear, Mum towers over Theta at the moment, causing my husband to squeak something.

I know its sadistic of me, but I wish I could of recorded that.


End file.
